


Fruitful

by Esperata



Series: Enterprise Drabbles [5]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Food Issues, M/M, Pineapples, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Trip has a treat for Malcolm but there's some issues to overcome first.





	Fruitful

Trip looked in confusion between the fruit and Malcolm.

“But I thought pineapple was your favourite?”

“Exactly. That’s why I can’t just eat it.”

Trip stared blankly so Malcolm explained.

“I haven’t done anything to deserve it.”

The engineer focused on the fruit as if it were a complex problem to solve.

“Right,” he declared. “We’ll eat it now but make a chart of things you should do ta deserve it. An’ until they’re done – no more pineapple.”

Malcolm blinked.

“That’s… perfect. Thank you.”

Trip smiled sadly.

“I don’t understand but I’ll do what I can ta make you comfortable.”


End file.
